Unexpected student
by Angel wolf11021
Summary: An unexpected student appears as Road truly meets Enya.


**Disclaimer: I do not Own D. Grey-man or Harry Potter.**

 **Summary: An unexpected student appears as Road truly meets Enya.**

* * *

As Tyki walked up to Enya's cottage with Road by his side, he found something disquieting about it. The air seemed tense and heavy rather than the soothing calm usually prevalent. When they reached the door, Tyki found himself frowning. Rather than open as he reached the porch, the door remained shut without his phoenix standing behind it. Raising his hand, Tyki knocked on the warm oak door. Road looked at the cottage with a frown, "Doesn't Enya usually open the door before you even get to the door?"

"Yes," Tyki's frown deepened as no answer came.

He wrapped his fingers around the door knob and twisted it lightly. A soft click sounded telling him that Enya hadn't locked her door. Pulling it open, Tyki walked inside with Road on his heels. Road looked around the entry way with curiously as Tyki moved further into the house after closing the door behind him. When he reached the living room, he found Enya curled up in the puffy armchair she had by the fire. She was paler than normal and seemed to be in a deep sleep with worry lining her face. Tyki moved towards her as Road murmured, "She doesn't look too good."

Tyki bent down and lightly touched her arm. Enya shifted in her sleep with a soft groan, but didn't awaken. He carefully shook her awake while calling out, "Enya, you need to wake up."

Enya jerked under his hand as her eyes flew open. Tyki was shocked to see the normally emerald green iris' were a fiery golden color that reminded him of his clan's eyes. The gold bled away into the familiar emerald green that he loved. Enya took in a deep breath as she stared at him in shock. She breathed out, "Tyki?"

"What's going on, Enya?" He asked her, "You're too pale and aren't usually asleep this late in the afternoon,"

Enya grimaced softly while shifting, "Fuck. What time is it?"

"It's around one," Tyki informed her earning a sharp curse as she shot out of her seat.

It was only his close proximity and the knowledge that she wouldn't be steady on her feet that kept Enya from falling over. Tyki steadied her with ease as he asked, "Enya, what's wrong?"

Enya flushed lightly and opened her mouth to say something when a low growl sounded from couch. Tyki looked towards it and found himself staring at a large wolf-like creature that glared at him.

* * *

An hour later, Enya was sitting on the couch with the wolf-like creature laying on the floor. It's head was sitting in Enya's lap and she was blushing lightly as Tyki stared at her from the window seat. Road had claimed the armchair Enya had been sitting on earlier and looked at Enya with awe-filled eyes. Curled up on the couch beside Enya and eyeing the two noah with caution, a little purple haired girl with bandages covering her visible skin save for her neck and most of her head. Enya clutched the mug of hot chocolate she'd made with a sheepish smile. Road suddenly broke the silence that had fallen over them for the last twenty minutes, "So you're Tyki's phoenix-friend."

Enya looked at Tyki with a raised eyebrow as her blush died down. Tyki's cheeks pinked a little as he admitted, "I mentioned your animagus form during my chat with everyone."

Enya nodded lightly before looking back at Road, "That I am, you are Road? Tyki's niece?"

"Yup!" Road grinned at her before looking at the child curled up with Enya, "Who's she?"

"And we get to the matter at hand," Tyki muttered softly.

Enya smiled as she glanced down at the child that was still eyeing the two Noah with caution and she began speaking in Italian much to the Noah's surprise, "Yesterday morning, I went on one of my usual trip to supply myself after picking a random country. I traveled to a small city near Rome and began my shopping. Once I finished my shopping and had sent my things back here, I began exploring. I ended up finding this little one near the outer edge of the city where she was protecting this one," She pointed towards the wolf-like creature, "From being harmed. I sent their attackers packing. Just as I turned to speak with the little one, she collapsed. It seems that she's been taking care of him for a few weeks."

"And you brought them here?" Tyki asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Enya looked at him with a soft smile, "I am a healer and they both interest me,"

"Why?" Road asked reminding Enya of the child-like Noah's presence.

Enya looked back at the child and murmured softly, "Show them. I promise that they won't hurt you."

The child swallowed and seemed to debate with herself before raising her hands up as her eyes closed. Nothing happened for a few moments before soft sparks of bluish green magic began to flow from her hands earning surprised looks from the two Noah. The child leaned into Enya as her hands stopped sparking. Road breathed out, "Another magic user?"

"One that I intend to take on as my apprentice," Enya informed the two with a soft smile.

"What's your name?" Road asked the child curiously.

The purple haired child jolted and stared at her in surprise before shaking her head. Enya frowned softly and informed Road, "She doesn't have a name. She's an orphan."

"Are you going to name her?" Road asked earning a nod from Enya.

Enya looked back at the child and found her asleep making Enya smile softly. Enya carefully got up and picked the child up, "I need to put her in the room I created," Enya looked at the wolf-like creature sternly, "Don't be mean, I will be back in a few moments."

Enya disappeared into the nearby hallway as Road asked, "She can make more rooms?"

"Enya's people can do a lot more with magic than the people here can," Tyki told her, "It's one of the reasons that the Earl wishes to meet her so badly,"

"Oh," Road looked towards where Enya had disappeared, "She's a healer right?"

"Enya prefers it, but she has the ability to fight if she is forced to," Tyki looked sternly at Road, "I do not want any of our family members to force her into fighting. She has been through enough,"

Road nodded while looking at Tyki carefully.

* * *

Enya retook her seat and said, "This one," She gestured to the wolf-like creature, "Is a waheela and a young one at that. They normally don't appear before humans unless during winter and only if they're hunting for food."

"It can get bigger?" Tyki asked earning a nod from Enya.

"Much bigger," Enya ran a hand through her hair, "I don't even know how it managed to get from Canada where it usually lives, but then again, I don't know how it got into this world," Enya sighed softly, "Most likely, it fell through a portal which sometimes happens," Enya looked towards her guests and flushed lightly, "I'm going off topic. What brings you two here?"

"The Earl wishes to introduce you to the awakened family members," Road informed her, "He wants Tyki to bring you to a ball as a date. During the ball, you two will disappear into the garden and the Earl will take you to a meeting room,"

"And then you'll interrogate me," Enya had expected as much, "He does realize that I don't do balls, right?"

"Tyki mentioned it," Road shrugged lightly, "It's the easiest way for the Earl to ensure you don't leave,"

Enya understood though it frustrated her. She ran a hand through her hair and got up with a mumble of, "I need some air."

Tyki followed after her without a glance towards Road making the petite Noah jolt a little. It would seem that her thoughts on Tyki's relationship with Enya were correct or nearly correct. Tyki obviously loved her from the way he was acting when it came to introducing her to the clan. Tyki was reluctant to involve her in with the clan. Hell, it was obvious to Road that Tyki was possessive of Enya. He didn't want her anywhere near the clan which made Road internally laugh. She wondered if Tyki would ever make a move on Enya. It would seem that Road might have to do some work since she wanted her family happy and Enya made Tyki happy.

* * *

Enya dropped onto the cool grass of her backyard and felt Tyki do the same. He pulled her to him and Enya relaxed into his hold as Tyki murmured, "I don't like the plan."

"I know," Enya closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she absorbed the warmth Tyki was giving off, "I don't like balls because they remind me of the months before my 'Friends' betrayed me,"

Tyki sighed softly, "I wish there was something I could do."

"But you can't since the Earl is leading your clan," Enya understood what was happening with Tyki, "I'll just have to grin and bear it,"

Tyki decided to get Enya's mind off the subject, "So a student?"

Enya shrugged lightly, "I've always wanted to teach. It was fun back during my fifth year at Hogwarts, so why not?"

Tyki chuckled softly, "I think you'll be a good teacher. From the memories I've seeing, you have a real knack for it. Your patient and understanding."

"Others would disagree with you," Enya smiled softly, "I'm sure Blaise would say your high if he could have heard you say that,"

"You miss him?" Tyki asked while feeling a flare of jealousy towards the boy that Enya had spoke so highly of.

"And Luna," Enya looked at him, "They were the only ones to not betray me,"

Tyki noticed the sadness darkening her eyes and pulled her into a hug, "I'm sure they miss you just as much as you miss them."

"I doubt Blaise would ever admit it, but you're right," Enya was happy for the hug.

Tyki reluctantly let go of her a few moments later and stood up while holding a hand out to her, "We should probably go back inside. I'm sure Road would like to speak with you on what you're to wear."

"Joy," Enya groaned out while taking hold of his hand.

Tyki enjoyed the way her hand fit in his and the feeling of her slightly calloused skin against his. He could feel the faint scars on her hand as he helped her up. He wondered just where she had scars on her body before pushing that thought away. Enya probably wouldn't appreciate his thoughts even if he wished for otherwise.

 **End of One-shot!**


End file.
